Over the years
by JENOVA's Daughter
Summary: Her parent were killed in front of her. He found her. They were a part of her. She was ripped from them. They see her again after so many years. How will it go once she realizes that this place isn't her home. What will happen when she wants to be HOME again. How will they save her and how will she save them. (I know I suck at summaries just read. - -')
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys inspiration is everywhere you just gotta find it!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did then the Naruto crew should run for their lives *evil smirk*

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

[]

A five year old Sakura was sitting in the base of a tree waiting for her mother and father. 'They should be here by now.' Sakura thought leaning into the tree. What happened next would forever stay with Sakura. Sakura got up to go look for her parents and after awhile of wondering around aimlessly Sakura found them.

"Mommy Daddy!"

Sakura ran after her parents who turned around fear in their eyes but not on their face.

"Sakura!"

Her mother said happily hugging her daughter.

"Sakura we need you to go back alright."

"Mommy why aren't you coming?"

The question sakura asked was innocent but caused her mother to feel guilty.

"Mommy and Daddy will come back alright we just need you..."

Her mother was cut off by the kunai in her stomach. Sakura screamed while her dad tried to run with her. He looked at his wife's eyes they were lifeless.

"Sakura come on, hurry!"

Her dad shouted for her almost to safety, but he wan't fast enough. Two kunai were in his neck, blood came down staining his clothes. Sakura screamed as her last remaining family member was killed right before her eyes.

"Daddy please wake up, please, please wake up!"

Her screams fell on dead ears. Slowly she got up and after looking around for anyone else ran. Sakura didn't care where she was going she only wanted to get away. A few hours later sakura fell and stayed there. She went to the base of a tree wanting to wake up and have this be a dream.

[{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}]  
Sasori P.O.V  
I was walking back to base when I saw something at the base of the tree. I almost walked right past it. Getting closer I noticed it was a little girl.

"Uh."

Was all she said as she looked at me.

"Sir where am I wher..."

'Emerald green eyes, pink hair, small, she looks fragile.'

I watched her cry, it looked liked she realized something.

"Little girl what is your name?"

I don't know why I asked.

"Sakura...Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura what happened?"

Her appearance was bloody, and clothes had some tears to them.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone."

Sakura's tears fell down like a stream.

Seeing the girl cry made me feel something I didn't know what.

"Sakura?"

'She's asleep'

Sasori picked up Sakura and brought her with him.

"Sasori what took you so long!"

Hidan said. Hidan had been assigned a temporary partner while Tobi and Deidara are on a mission.

"Move Hidan."

Was all Sasori said as he entered the base. Hidan caught a glimpse of pink in Sasori's arms.

"Ah what the f... are you holding?"

Sasori never looked back he only went over to his room and closed the door.

3rd person P.O.V.

Tobi and Deidara got back from their mission a few hours after Sasori got back. Everyone was at the dinning table except Sasori.

"Tobi was a good boy, right Deidara-Senpai!"

Tobi said childishly.

"Where is Sasori? Un"

Deidara asked sitting down.

"The f...er hasn't come out all day!"

Hidan said.

"I'll go get "

Deidara said getting up and going to Sasori's room.

"How much you wanna bet Deidara won't come back alive?"

Hidan asked or said.

"Tobi thinks Senpai will!"

Tobi said jumping out of his seat.

"Tobi sit down."

Pein said with a sigh.

TO SASORI'S ROOM!  
{######}

"Deidara is there something you need?"

Sasori was standing at the door looking at Deidara.

"Hey everyone wants to know why you haven't come out all day. Un"

Deidara said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was about to come out I need to speak to leader-Sama. looks like there was no need for you to come."

Sasori said with a sigh.

"Well bye then. Un"

Deidara walked back and Sasori walked back into his room.

"Hey sakura I want you to follow me ok."

Sasori said looking at sakura who was to his surprise smiling at him.

"Ok Sasori-San!"

She got on her feet and followed Sasori to the dining room.

"Well bout f...ing time you got here."

"Leader-Sama I would like to speak with you."

Sakura hid behind Sasori while he was speaking.

"About what?"

Pein asked looking at Sasori with a raised eyebrow.

Sasori put his hand on Sakura's head telling her to come out.

"About her."

Was all Sasori said while Sakura came out from behind him.

"...why do you have a kid with you?"

"I found her this morning her parents are dead."

Sakura went behind Sasori a little bit more.

"Hey tell them your name."

"Ok Sasori-San. My name is Sakura."  
Her voice shy and small but enough to hear.

"Sasori why did you bring a kid here?"

Everyone was watching in surprise as Sakura held Sasori's cloak in her hand, and standing halfway behind him.

"Honestly I have no idea why I did."

Sasori sighed as Sakura tried to get closer to him if that was possible.

"Sakura come here."

To everyone watched as Pein said that with a smile. Sakura looked up at Sasori to see if she could. Sasori gave a nod and Sakura went over to Pein slowly looking at everyone carefully.

"Ha she is very careful."

Pain said as she finally got over to him.

"Sakura why are you here with Sasori?"

"My parents were killed and Sasori-San found me."

Sakura's voice was quite as she looked at Pein's face.

"Sakura do you know where you are from?"

"Yes I do I am from the Hidden Leaf."

"Do you know how to get back to the Hidden Leaf Sakura?"

"No."

"Would you like to stay here?"

"...I don't know I could try no one would miss me so ok."

Sakura smiled the smile was small and shy but for her to smile at all was amazing to them.

"Sakura when were your parents killed, and how?"

"I saw them get killed. I don't know how really all I know is that someone killed them."

"And the when."

"Today."

"Sakura do you have any other family?"

"No."

Sakura had a blank face like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sakura you will have to stay in Sasori's room ok."

"Ok!"

"Deidara can you make Sakura-Chan some clothes."

It was more of a statement then a question. Deidara said yes and got right on that Sakura was standing by Sasori. Deidara came back a few hours later with clothes for Sakura.

"Sakura here, un."

"Thank you Deidara-San!"

"Ha call me Dei if you "

"Ok!"

She said her smile never faltering. The clothes looked pretty on her. Black frilly long sleeved dress, frilly at the end of the sleeves. The collar was pink and the dress had pink at the bottom along with pink lining at he wrist of the sleeves.

"Thank you Dei-San this looks really pretty! I never had anything like this!"

"Try it on Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded her head and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out she headed to the living room and everyone look at her. The dress fit her well and complemented her hair and pale skin. To them she looked like a princess.

"How do I look?"  
"Wonderful Sakura-chan!"

"You sure?"

Sakura said a little doubtful.

"Yes Sakura-chan. Do you not like it?"

Deidara said a little hurt.

"No I love it but I never had nice things. Mommy and Daddy always gave the nice things to the others not me."

Sakura was a little sad by this but cheered up when Pein picked her up.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan you look beautiful."

By the end of the day everyone was part of Sakura's life...at least for now.

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()(

Okay so 1,333 words not including this. I would like to thank many people for inspiring me. You know who you are! Anyway so my first Naruto fanfic and I would like to say the Akatsuki are younger than what they are ok. So I hope you enjoyed this and I want to know what you think. Please don't be mean about it if you are well you will be ignored kinda.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Love,  
Lyn


	2. Relashionships and Taken

Okay hey guys! I love you all! Lol okay I really do love you all you are all so kind. I really do appreciate it all. Even if you don't review I still thank you for reading, but I would love you even more if you reviewed. I have been in a SasoSaku mood so yeah! Lol the bus is bumpy O_o. Love you all!

I don not own Naruto! I wish I did though hehehe *Naruto characters flee in panic*

()

Sakura went on a walk with Konan. Konan is usually a serious person but with sakura she would relax and play with her or teach her more about becoming a ninja. Konan liked Sakura she was happy but Konan could tell she wasn't sometimes. She missed her parents and was traumatized by their death.

"Konan-San."

"Yes Sakura-Chan?"

"Who are those people up ahead?"

Konan looked up to see ANBU looking around the clearing.

"Sakura-chan I want you to keep quiet ok?"

"Yes Konan-San."

Konan knew she shouldn't fight with Sakura here so she lifted her up in her arms and ran.

Once she got back to base she went find Pein.

"Pein."

"Hmm?"

"ANBU are around the area."

"I see...thank you Konan."

She found Sakura in the living room alone crying with Kisame there freaking out.

"Kisame?"

"Hey! Help me here what do you do when they cry?"

"...Here I'll take care of her."

Kisame said nothing and rushed out of the room.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong."

"I had a dream about Mommy and Daddy."

"You did Sakura-chan do you want to tell me what happened?"

Konan was eye level with Sakura.

"Mommy got hurt and so did Daddy, but they were found by someone and now they are looking for me."

"Sakura-chan are you sure that they were looking for you?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay Sakura-chan we won't let anyone get you, unless you wanna leave."

Konan was a little sad at the thought of Sakura leaving them.

"No! I wanna stay with Konan Oka-San!"

"Okay then Sakura-Chan."

Konan got up and picked Sakura up taking her to the garden. They played in the garden till night and then went in to base for the night.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura woke up with Sasori next to her with eyes closed and breathing calm. His red hair messy and face calm. She got up and jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen. No one else was up so she decided to make breakfast. Bacon, eggs, orange juice, toast, pancakes, waffles, and fruit lined the table. The smell caused people to wake up and go to the table.

Once everyone was there they ate. Sakura went with Sasori back to his room.

"Sasori-San."

"Yes."

"How do you make puppets?"

Sasori chuckled The girl was so cute when she was confused.

"I'll show you one day but not now."

"Okay!"

She smiled up at him and he took her out to the market with him and Deidara.

"That's everything, un."

"Then lets go."

They walked out of the market only to see ANBU standing there waiting for them.

"Shit."

Sasori said tightening his grip on Sakura's hand.

"Give us the child."

"Sasori-San w-w-who are they?"

Sakura was shaking.

"No one sakura."

The fight started and ended rather quickly. Deidara flew sakura out on a bird and sent her to base. The ANBU retreated seeing they couldn't kill the two Akatsuki members.

They arrived back at base and Sakura ran to them and hugged their legs.

"Sakura-Chan you okay un?"

"Hai, but I was worried you wouldn't come back like Mommy and Daddy."

"You don't have to worry about that Sakura-Chan."

Sasori picked her up and brought her to his room she fell asleep after a few minuets. Sasori left to see Pein.

"Leader-Sama."

"Yes Sasori."

"They are looking for her."

"I know."

Sakura woke up and made breakfast. After everyone ate Hidan and Sakura were playing various games due to Sakura being good at blackmail. They were walking and looking at all the trees. When Hidan Spotted an ANBU in the far distance.

"Sakura time to get inside."

"Okay Hidan-San."

They were in the garden now what Itachi came out and started teach Sakura how to control her chakra. He thought it best she started learning now.

After many hours they went inside, Itachi would tell Sasori about Sakura's progress and what she needed to work on. Sakura would use her blackmail and get Hidan to play with her, or get Kakuzu to play.

Deidara would teach Sakura to sculpt and she was good at it. Zetsu would teach Sakura what plants were good and how you could tell if they were good or bad. Pein would spoil her, teach her, and play with her. She would even call him Pein Otou-San. Things were going good until they came.

It was a sunny morning and everyone was sitting around Sakura was even sitting down next to Sasori. Who was as of right now her favorite. They heard a pound boom and saw thousands of ANBU.

They were fighting and Sasori was protecting Sakura but some ANBU came right at him and he didn't want to hurt Sakura so he couldn't attack fully. He killed them and was going into another fight when he saw the ANBU carrying Sakura out. He quickly kill every ANBU in his way and was hurrying to Sakura. He couldn't get to her in time because of them all and with every step he took the ANBU was getting farther away from him. He used his stinger to get rid of the ones left on his way but by the time he was out there they were gone.

The Akatsuki got their stuff and left that base, every single one of them already missing their pink haired princess that would always smile.

Okay guys sorry for the long wait I know I might have disappoint you with this chapter I know I am disappointed with it so I might change it later. Please forgive any mistake I made. Please review and tell me what you think. I know the fighting sucked ant it was rushed please forgive me with that.

Love ya!  
Lyn


	3. SORRY! PLEASE READ!

Hello I'm SOOO Sorry! my computer is messing up right now and I can't update. I refuse to give you anything shorter than 1,000 words so I apologize! please forgive me and I'll update when I can. my brothers internet thing broke so he has to use mine and I can't get it back. so sorry I have to use my friends computer for this please forgive me!  
Q_Q please please forgive me! Also let me know if you want me to give you what I can get at her house even though it won't be 1,000 words I can give you what i get at the end of the time there. Please thank my friend Flair for letting me use her computer. QwQ she's a life saver!

Flair:I know I am!

Me:Don't be so full of yourself just yet -_-'

So sorry and let me know!

-Lyn out!


End file.
